


Sharing is caring

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dildos, Era IV (Ghost), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Rain invites Mountain into his bathtub and ends up sharing a little more than just the water.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Kudos: 24





	Sharing is caring

The last beams of sunlight entered trough the blinds of the small bathroom window. The natural light be it from the sun or the moon was usually enough to dimly lit the cozy sized room.

The wooden door opened as Rain walked inside his room's private washroom to stop in front of the small mirror, leaning on the sink to check himself up as he closed the door behind him.

His clothes were sweaty, and he hated to admit it but he stinked. They started practice way earlier than usual and had been training all day long, with only a couple of half hour breaks in the middle. Copia was making them work their asses off, but thankfully since they started early they finished as so, giving the ghouls some extra free time before dinner.

The water ghoul hadn't really planned beforehand what to use this extra time on, but now some nice ideas were flashing on his head. First of all, that bathtub of his was looking pretty tentative, just some hot water, maybe even take a little nap in the water if he felt like it, yeah, that sounded nice.

The tub started filling while Rain removed his damped clothes, he placed his shoes on top of a little wooden cabinet with drawers he had right next to the tub. 

As he removed the last piece of his clothes and threw it to the side on the floor he dipped his foot on the water to test it, a shiver ran up his body, it felt so nice. The tap was quickly closed as he started getting on the tub, very slowly submerging to his neck as he rested the back of his head on a small folded towel he used as a pillow.

As most of his mates he got so used to the communal showers that he had forgotten how nice using his personal tub felt. He stretched his legs enjoying all the space he had, it wasn't a premium size tub, but it was more than enough for him.

A pleasant sigh escaped the water ghoul as he closed his eyes, enjoying the time for himself, the tip of his tail hanged from the side bathtub, softly moving with satisfaction.

The bassist slowly ran the tip of his sharp nails over the skin on the side of his leg, caressing the way up to his thigh to pet himself, he loved that particular sensation and softly smiled as continued scratching himself. 'Finally some well deserved rest' he thought to himself and leaned his head to the side.

The sound of a tender purr grew on his chest, his hand now caressed higher to his hip to at one point lightly brush his groin. A small spark hit him, as the idea of giving himself a different kind of pleasure now bounced through his head.

'I don't see why not' he thought as he looked over the side to the little cabinet and reached for one of the drawers. With one nail he pulled the bottom one open to reveal a couple of sex toys he had for these very far in between occasions. A tiny vibrator and a couple of different sized dildos, as well as a small bottle of lube.

Before Rain could even decide what he wanted to use he heard a knocking on the room door and quickly closed the drawer back, he kept quiet to try and hear who it was.

Knock knock.

The ghoul outside said something, but it was impossible for Rain to understand him from all the way there.

"Can't hear you! Come in!" Rain shouted and immediately heard the door on the room open and someone walking in, closing the door behind them.

"Rain, Are you on the bathroom?"  
Mountain asked from the other side of the wall, Rain quickly recognized his voice.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Uhh I wanted to take a bath on my bathroom but the tap doesn't seem to work..." The earth ghoul said as he casually opened the door of Rain's bathroom and stepped inside "do you mind if I use your-... Oh." Mountain catched his words as soon as he saw the busy water ghoul on the tub.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to" the tall ghoul started backing away when Rain spoke.

"N-no wait! It's fine, don't worry" Mountain leaned inside again and looked at Rain from the door, not daring to fully step inside so to not make his mate any more uncomfortable.

"Come in, there's nothing you haven't seen before in the showers"  
Rain said as he started to sit up on the tub, a chilling cold running trough his now exposed skin. Mountain walked inside not very sure for what and leaned back on the sink.

"Seems like we both had the same idea" the tall ghoul said and chuckled "it's okay, I'll go ask Swiss or Aeth for their's, don't worry"

"No no wait" Rain glanced over the tub, measuring it with his eyes, and looked back at Mountain "I think we can both fit"

"...you mean-"

"Yeah, get in, it'll be a little tight but I don't mind it if you don't mind either"

Mountain looked at Rain and shortly thought about it, it was a nice invitation, and it wouldn't kill anyone, after all, just as Rain said, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before in the communal showers. The tall ghoul slowly closed the door and started undoing his tie as he pushed his shoes off.

"Damn, I really need some hot water right now" Mountain spoke as he undressed, forming a pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"Yeah me too, the water's really nice, you'll see"  
Rain swirled a finger on the water's surface.

"It might just be me, but I feel like today's training was more exhausting than ever"  
The tall ghoul pulled his shirt and suspenders off and threw them on the pile. Rain peeked at the ghoul's body.

"It's not just you, I'm just as spent off... it might be because of how early we started" Rain hugged his folded legs and rested his chin on his knees.

Mountain turned around and kicked his pants off "Well, at least it's Friday, we'll have all day to recoil tomorrow"

"Yeah true, and the extra free time it's nice too, almost as if the sabbath started a little earlier" Rain now looked at the back of the tall drummer as he took his boxers off and threw them to the pile.

"Of all the days to break my damned bathtub had to choose the one day I decide to use it" the tall ghoul complained as he turned around and approached the filled tub to look at it "Hm, yeah it'll be tight"

Rain looked up at him, gracefully avoiding to look at his mate's long hanging member, he wasn't trying to make things awkward but it was hard not to look at it. He moved closer to the side of the tub, freeing some space for the tall ghoul.

Mountain crouched down as he started getting inside, a shiver ran down his spine to his tail as soon as he felt the nice hot water, he sat on the other extreme of the tub facing Rain and leaned his head back on satisfaction, his arms resting on the sides of the bathtub.

"Hell yeah, this is just what I needed"

"I wish we had bigger tubs... I'm not complaining but it would be nice"  
Rain spoke also leaning his head back looking at the ceiling.

"I heard the clergy's personal have some king size ones, they really have it better huh" Mountain stretched his long legs and feet avoiding Rain's face as much as he could. The tub was big enough in terms of length, but it felt short when it came to width.

"If just the personal have it like that imagine what Papas must have... Full ass jacuzzis or something" Rain chuckled at his own idea as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

A comfy silence took over the small room as both ghoul's enjoyed the delicious warm water that threatened to overflow with ever small movement.

The tip of Mountain's long tail rested right next to Rain's head, it started softly moving side to side on a relaxed manner, unintentionally brushing Rain's face and neck every now and then.

Sooner than later the improvised position started to get uncomfortable, Rain's hips pressed between the tub and Mountain's body started to hurt, as well as Mountain's back. The water ghoul tried accommodating without disturbing the drummer's peaceful trance but after a couple of tries Mountain looked at him.

"Too tight?"

"Yeah, it's starting to hurt"

Mountain looked at their bodies and tried moving to the side to give Rain more space, but there was no way to make it work, he stopped and looked at the water ghoul again.

"Here, I have an idea" the tall ghoul spoked as he grabbed Rain's sides and moved the ghoul's body to make it rest on top of his, the bassist's feet rested on the sides of Mountain's head. Rain grabbed the sides of the tub and blushed under his mask, the new position was comfy but made him feel extremely exposed, specially since he had to spread his legs a little so to not kick Mountain's face.

Still grabbing Rain's sides Mountain stared down at the ghoul's body, appreciating the unexpected view of his mate's spread legs and exposed crotch.

"I... Maybe I didn't think this very well" the drummer said a little awkward, his cock pressing against Rain's lower back.

"I-It's fine don't worry... Not like we have so many other options, just let me adjust" said Rain as he accommodated grabbing to the sides for support, he raised his hips a little to move his tail in-between his legs, he let his body drop again on top of his mate's and accidentally dropped his tail right on Mountain's face, making the tall ghoul's head jolt with the slap.

"Oh fuck, sorry"

Mountain only laughed as Rain dragged his tail to the side. The bassist tried his best to relax on the new position, and as hard as it was at first he managed to close his eyes and lean his head back again, allowing his nerves to get lost in the hot water, his arms slowly let go of the sides and submersed with the rest of his body.

Trying to follow his mate, Mountain moved his arms to the sides, but it was impossible for him to relax, his head was way to busy enjoying the new view. Now that Rain had his eyes closed he felt no guilt for looking at him, his slightly spread ass, the way his half hard cock rested to the side, his balls, Mountain bit his lip as he imagined eating it all up.

In the middle of Mountain's horny daydreaming his slowly hardening cock twitched, he didn't tought much of it until Rain reacted to it with a sigh trough his nose. The drummer looked at him, still with his eyes closed, and got back to staring at the water ghoul's crotch.

As relaxed as Rain looked he was actually fighting with his own body as he started to feel aroused, the idea of having his exposed crotch so close to his mate's face, almost teasingly, and now the sensation of the ghoul's cock twitching on his back. It was almost impossible for Rain to not get hard, but so far he was doing a good job at repressing his boner by thinking about random stuff, he just had to imagine anything but Mountain's long, big, sweaty body and his proportionally long throbbing cock... brushing against his skin... and his big skilled venous hands... fuck.

Mountain's attentive eyes quickly noticed Rain's growing boner, it made him so much more hungry for him, he felt the need to do something, anything. His hands slowly moved to the sides of Rain's legs, softly scratching them with his nails to generate any kind of reaction from his mate.

Rain sighed with pleasure, he loved that sensation, and it felt specially nice when it comes from another person. The bassist tail twisted brushing Mountain's neck as his now hard member twitched. This reaction only encouraged Mountain to continue, now moving his nails to caress the sides of Rain's thighs, making his mate's tail twist more around his neck.

From inside of Rain's chest grew the tender sound of a purr, letting the tall ghoul know how much he was enjoying his touch. The sweet sound made Mountain smile as he continued caressing his mate's thighs, he looked to the side on his shoulder to Rain's twisting tail and gave it a long lick, making Rain jolt with a gasp.

Rain sighed and moved his tail to press against Mountain's lips, who quickly licked it again, sending a shiver up Rain's spine and making his now fully hard cock twitch. Mountain licked the tail up to the tip to place a kiss on it, as he now softly grabbed Rain's hips and slowly pulled him closer to his face.

The water ghoul's hips now rested on the drummer's chest, close, but not close enough, his knees rested on top of Mountain's shoulders, as the rest of his legs hanged over the edge of the tub. Mountain placed soft kisses on Rain's inner thigh, making the ghoul gasp excited, Mountain continued, slowly kissing closer to his crotch, nibbling the sensitive skin on the way.

The bassist bit his lip and curled his tail around Mountain's neck, the taller ghoul took this as an invitation to continue and pulled Rain's hips closer, essentially moving his crotch right in front of his face. The drummer moved his big hands to grab Rain's buttocks and spread them, contemplating his mate's tight hole for a moment to eventually bury his face on it, licking it slowly with circular movements.

A shaky moan scaped Rain's lips as he tightened his tail around his mate's neck. Mountain worked his tongue against the ghoul's hole a little more before slowly dragging it up to lick his balls, lapping and sucking them, making Rain moan and grab the sides of the tub again.

"Fuck, Mountain"

The water ghoul hissed and arched his back, his hips involuntarily humped the air on a needy manner. Mountain concentrated on his licking, playing with the ghoul's balls against his long hot tongue, enjoying every corner of his skin as he made wet popping sounds everytime he pulled away.

His mouth moved back again to Rain's hole, teasing the entrance once more with his tongue, tickling the ghoul's sensitive skin. Rain softly moaned as he moved one of his hands to grab his now throbbing erection, starting to stroke himself on a slow pace, clearly keeping himself from just jacking off as fast as he could.

As Mountain held Rain's hips one of his big hands slid to caress the water ghoul's torso all the way to his chest and quickly dragged through his side back to his hips, making Rain's body shake with need. The bassist legs tensed as he jerked his hard cock, his other hand now moved to grab the back of Mountain's head, softly pushing it closer, inviting his mate to go deeper.

The tall ghoul gladly accepted the invitation and buried his face further between Rain's cheeks, his nose buried under the ghouls balls as his tightly pressed tongue now worked his way inside the water ghoul's entrance, he bobbed his head tongue fucking the tight hole. The drummer's hands now moved to grab the top of Rain's thighs to push him closer in rhythm with his bobbing. This made Rain's tail and body tense hard as he now stroked himself on a higher pace, throwing his head back with the amazing sensation.

"Fuck yes!"

Rain obscenely moaned. The water now overflowed the tub with every movement, dripping to the now damped floor.

The bassist's fingers curled in Mountain's hair, grabbing it tighter as he jerked himself fast, his hips humping into his own hand. This involuntary movement interfered with the drummer's tongue work, making it harder for the ghoul to keep eating him, Mountain grabbed Rain's thighs harder, pulling him as he buried his long tongue as deep as he could reach, twisting it inside the ghoul.

Various shaky moans escaped Rain's mouth, one quickly behind the other as his whole body tensed and writhed with pleasure. The hand on his cock halted as he concentrated on enjoying the tickling sensation on his insides, he maintained this way for a moment to then pull from Mountain's hair, forcing the tall ghoul to throw his head back pulling his tongue out on a quick movement, provoking a sensitive gasp from Rain.

The earth ghoul recovering his breath now looked back at Rain, who was breathlessly panting and moving back to sit on his side of the tub. Mountain followed him and took a sitting position as well, his now visible rock hard cock catched the breathless ghoul attention almost immediately. Rain's eyes widened, he looked back at Mountain, then back again at his cock.

It was a little hard to see it clearly with the distortion of the moving water, but just with a simple glace Rain could tell how huge it was, enough to make him bite his lip as he took his imagination for a ride.

Rain fixed his eyes on Mountain's as he slowly moved his tail underwater to suddenly curl around the tall ghoul's cock, squeezing it tightly. The drummer hissed and tilted his head back, his arms now resting back on the edge of the tub. Rain removed his tail to replace it with one of his hands as he slowly stroked his mate's lengthy cock, his other hand didn't waste any time and quickly reached underneath to tease Mountain's hole, earning a pleasant groan from the ghoul.

The water ghoul now jerked his mate on a constant pace, not too fast neither too slow, he loved to travel the length all the way from the base to the tip with his hand, silently admiring it. After teasing for a while Rain started pushing his finger in and out, eventually inserting a second one to stretch his mate as he fucked him with his fingers.

The long legs of the earth ghoul stretched, jolting every now and then. His chest grew with his gradually agitating breath as he looked at Rain, who quickly catched eyes with him, Mountain fixed his relaxed eyes on the ghoul.

"You got pretty eyes" the tall ghoul said as he bit his lip. Rain only smiled and chuckled. Such nice words felt a little out of place on a moment like this, but he wasn't going to reject the compliment, he decided to thank him physically by now dipping his fingers inside and massaging the tall ghoul's prostate.

Mountain groaned and threw his head back loving the sensation, his hips now involuntarily moved rocking into Rain's hand, his tail twisted with pleasure as his body tensed.

Enhancing the tall ghoul's pleasure Rain accelerated the pace on his other hand as well, stroking the ghoul's hard cock with some emphasis on the tip. Rain enjoyed the looks of the long ghoul's body jolting and reacting to every precise movement of his fingers, it all helped to arouse him even more.

"Rain... more" Mountain groaned between his heavy panting, pleading his mate as he tightly grabbed the edges of the tub, his hips twisted desperately. He straightened his head to look once more at Rain with clumsy eyes "I need more" he groaned again, somehow sounding even more needy as he looked directly into the water ghoul's concentrated eyes.

A shiver ran down Rain's spine, he needed more as well, a handful of ideas ran trough his head on a matter of seconds. He nodded to the tall ghoul and pulled his fingers off to reach for the small cabinet next to the tub, Mountain gasped with the sudden empty feeling and looked at Rain's movements wondering what could he be reaching for.

Maybe lube? he wondered, it's not like it would do that much of a difference on the water.

His speculation halted as soon as Rain's hand came back with something quite easy to recognize, the ghoul had a fairly long dildo, Mountain wondered how it could even fit in such a small drawer, he looked at Rain a little confused.

"For me?"

He questioned, not caring how stupid he might look.

"For both"

Rain stated with an excited grin as he continued jerking him off. He lowered the toy underwater and started rubbing the tip against Mountain's entrance.

"B-both?" The ghoul's voice broke in with the sudden push of the thick toy inside him, even with the previous stretch it still felt tight and forced a hiss out of him.

"Don't worry, you'll see" Rain whispered as he started moving te toy in and out on Mountain, his other hand now moved to jerk himself off while watching the earth ghoul twist and groan with pleasure.

"F-fuck" groaned Mountain adjusting to the stretch, his tail writhed as he moved his legs up to rest them well spread on the sides of the tub. Rain continued the motion a little more until he started accommodating as well.

He rested on his back and spread his legs, starting to work the other extreme of the dildo against his own hole as he continued masturbating. Mountain looked at him, the view aroused him as he now understood what his mate was going for, and he fully endorsed it.

After some struggling the toy finally slipped in, Rain gasped and quickly moved his hand to grab the tub for support, he took a moment to adjust himself but as impatient as he was he started lowering himself deeper into the toy, slightly pushing it further inside his mate as well. Mountain hissed and moved his hands now grabbing Rain's thighs to quickly pull him all the way to the point of pressing their rears together, the toy deeply buried inside both of them.

Mountain sighed while Rain gasped at the sudden stretch, it was a little too much for him to take it all at once. The earth ghoul started sliding his body back and forth to move the toy between them, Rain immediately catched up with him and followed his movements just a little weaker, since he was still getting used to the stretch.

Both ghouls now moved in sync, fucking themselves up into the toy, Rain threw his head back as he panted and lightly moaned, his whole body shaking with the sensation. Mountain just groaned, gasping every occasion the toy brushed his sweet spot.

As they tried to accelerate the pace the ghouls noticed it was impossible to move past a certain speed without the surrounding water slowing them down, Mountain unanimously decided to take the tub plug off and let some water go. He clumsily reached for it and pulled it off as they continued moving into each other.

A cold chill ran down their spines as the water flowed away, leaving their bodies exposed to the cold environment. Before the tub could completely empty Mountain plugged it again, leaving just the bare minimum of water to help their bodies move with more ease.

Free from the speed restrains of the water Mountain now moved faster, making the toy dance on their insides. With the increase of speed Rain now started feeling overwhelmed, since he rushed himself into the stretch and never took a moment to accommodate to it, his tighter insides enhanced the sensation of the thick toy, moving deeper and faster as time went by. 

The panting water ghoul now desperately reached for something to grab on, since the edges of the tub weren't comfortable enough for the pace they were moving on. Mountain noticed this and halted his rocking for a second, extending his hands on the sides of his body, reaching for Rain's. The bassist immediately locked hands with his mate, intertwining fingers, both now used the firm grip as support to continue moving once more, smashing their asses together.

The sound of their skin slapping echoed over the small room, only accompanied by their lustful and pleasured sounds. Rain's legs shaked as his body jolted, he threw his head back as he moaned loud with pure pleasure, various shaky sounds escaping trough his mouth. On the other side of the tub, the earth ghoul groaned and panted deeply, only whimpering every now and then as the toy brushed his sweet spot, which wasn't often enough.

They tightened the hold on their hands as they moved faster, adopting a more desperate pace, their movements were getting clumsier with the unbearing arousal of both as they unsynchronized. Rain's tail tightly curled around Mountain's thigh as a desperate attempt to feel a little more of his body.

"M-mounty! Ah!"  
Rain moaned incredibly needy.

"Fuck, Rain!"  
His mate replied with a moan of his own. Mountain's body twisted desperately, it seemed as if he was enjoying the hell out of himself but as hard as he tried he couldn't reach the position or speed that would satiate him, which Rain seemed to have done already as the water ghoul was moaning and shaking desperately, completely lost on his own pleasure.

Rain's hips twisted with pleasure, his body lovely writhing as he tightened his hands hard against his mate's. They continued slamming into each other, making their hard and neglected erections bounce on their stomachs.

A thin string of precum now formed between Rain's cock and stomach as he felt incredibly close to his peak. The ghoul's panting accelerated as he now straightened his head to look at Mountain, who had a concentrated yet struggling expression showing from under his mask. Mountain looked back at Rain to catch a glimpse of his fully lost eyes fluttering, the earth ghoul bit his lips and pulled from the bassist's hands, moving and smashing their asses harder on an attempt to push the toy further into his mate and so help him come.

"Come on Rainy, cum, do it for me"

The tall ghoul growled seductively, earning a shaky whimper from the water ghoul as his weak eyes rolled back on his skull.  
Mountain continued with the rougher pace until he heard a loud orgasmic moan from his mate. 

"Oh h-hell!" Rain's body tensed as his fingers curled around Mountain's hands with desperate strength, his tail tensed as his cock now spurted his hot cum all over his own chest and flat stomach. He tried his best to keep his head up but as soon as he emptied himself he felt weak and allowed it to fall back as he heavily panted.

Even after his mate's orgasm Mountain continued moving rocking himself into the toy on a desperate attempt to reach his own orgasm, but as aroused and loving it as he was he couldn't bring himself to do it, the frustration made him growl bothered.

The persistent movements made Rain whine as they overwhelmed his now oversensitive insides, he weakly straightened his head to see his mate desperately moving and panting. In the middle of the drummer's work Rain released his hands to grab the toy and pull it off of himself, he straightened up sitting on his legs to look at his mate.

Mountain's desperate gaze met Rain's as his body writhed, hips involuntarily humping the air.

"I can't... I can't fucking get to it... the ache is killing me, I need to... I-I need it I-"

Rain pulled from the toy to remove it entirely from his mate on one abrupt movement, forcing a gasp out of the drummer.

"Rain, I-I need to-"

"I know"

The water ghoul reassured the writhing ghoul as he crawled on top of him, accommodating right on top of his erection to slowly lower his body into it. The earth ghoul's length slipped inside with ease thanks to the previous stretch and the sensation sent a spark trough Mountain's spine, his hands immediately moved to grab Rain's hips and hold him as his eyes weakened.

"Ohh fuck yes!"

Mountain sighed with relief and arched his back, it was just what he needed. Rain continued lowering until his rear hit his mate's groin, the incredible length of the drummer got him needing to wait a second before moving again.

"Why did I even waste my time with that damn toy if I had this..."

Rain hissed, resting his hands on Mountain chest, who now grinned with the bassist words.  
The drummer's tail twisted with anticipation, when Rain started moving slowly up and down his buddy's hard cock.

"Yes yes, please!" Mountain groaned tightly pressing Rain's hips, his own hips now involuntarily moved exposing how incredibly desperate he was for more.

The slow movements quickly turned into a fast bouncing as Rain fucked himself into the drummer's lengthy erection, generating a slapping sound everytime his rear hit the ghoul's groin. Rain started panting as his now hard cock bounced against Mountain's flat stomach, his tail wagging with every movement.

"Fuck you're... so damn big" the bassist whispered on between his heavy panting, but Mountain was already too lost to answer anything coherent, his hips now thrusted into Rain in sync with the ghoul's bouncing.

"Rainy, please!" The drummer didn't even know what he was pleading for at this point, he just needed to cum so bad, his clumsy eyes fixed on Rain's, who now smashed himself into the drummer, trying his best to help him.

The earth ghoul's fluttering eyes pulled Rain closer, now resting his whole body on top of Mountain's as the they now pulled into a tight sloppy kiss. Rain grabbed the sides of the drummer's head as the tall ghoul now sunk his nails on Rain's hips, taking the lead with the new position as he fucked the ghoul on top with a frantic pace.

Moans and whines of both ghouls got completely lost into each other's mouths as they desperately made out, tangling and dancing their tongues together. The bassist body jolted with every hard thrust as his tail whipped inside the tub walls.

The labored growling of the earth ghoul got tighter as his pace reached a frenzy like pace, culminating with a couple of sharp and violent thrusts pushing as deep as he could reach. Mountain's body tensed as his head tilted back braking the kiss to release a loud shaky moan.

"Satan fuck YES!!"

His hard cock now throbbed with every load spilling inside his mate as he tightly hugged the bassist's torso, pressing their bodies together. Without any kind of warning Rain tensed as well and buried his face on Mountain's neck, cumming between their pressed flat stomachs with a muffled whine.

Still lost in his own orgasm Mountain looked at Rain and planted several quick and sloppy kisses on the side of the bassist face.

"Fuck, thank you"

The drummer whispered and sighed out of breath as he let his head rest back against the tub, a soft purr starting to grow from his chest.  
Rain catched his breath as well as he let his body rest on top of his mate, both ghouls now panted with ecstasy.

After a couple of minutes recoiling the water ghoul decided to move, he straightened up and reached for Mountain's now soft member to slowly pull it out if him, gasping as soon as the empty sensation hit him. The bassist moved back to sit on his legs again, admiring the completely spent drummer covered in sweat and fluids, his eyes closed and softly purring, Rain wondered if the ghoul had actually fallen asleep or if it just seemed like it.

The bassist's eyes now moved down to look at his own body, his stomach covered in his own cum as a trail of his mate's fluids ran down his inner thigh from his ass. As much as he loved it he couldn't help but to feel filthy and quickly reached for the tap to open the hot water, starting to fill the tub again, this time to actually clean themselves.

The sudden sensation of the water flowing woke the drummer up immediately making him jolt, Rain chuckled as the tall ghoul now very clumsily sit up on his side of the tub.

"So you did actually pass out, huh" Rain said laughing softly.

"Oh, yeah sorry, just... ran out of energy I guess"

The drummer chuckled and looked down at the raising water a little embarrassed. Rain slid closer to cup the side of Mountain's face and softly kissed him.

"That's cute... now let's actually wash, we're gross..."

"Mhmm... and we could take a nap afterwards"  
Mountain rested his chin on Rain's shoulder, softly embracing the ghoul as he purred.

"For sure"


End file.
